BACK-ON
center BACK-ON *'Nombre': Back-On (バックオン Bakkuon) *'Miembros': 4 miembros *'Pais': Japón *'Debut': 2002 *'Agencia': Avex Trax Carrera Back-On es una banda japonesa de rock originaria de Tokio, Japón. Kenji03 y Gori eran amigos desde la infancia, al haber asistido a la misma escuela en Adachi Ward de Tokio. En su 6º año en la escuela, quisieron formar una banda, cada uno lo hizo por separado. En la escuela secundaria, Kenji03 se reunió con Teeda, mientras Gori se reunió con Shu. Cada uno de los miembros actuales se inició en bandas separadas, pero finalmente se unieron para formar su propia banda. Poco después de su formación, Kenji03 se reunió con un amigo de su hermano conocido como Macchin, quien se unió a la banda como baterista, completando así la formación. Aunque tiempo después este fue reemplazado por Icchan. BACK-ON hizo su primera aparición internacional en el "Anime Matsuri" el 28 de abril de 2007 en Houston, Texas, y fueron invitados recientemente a el "Anime Matsuri" 2010. Desde entonces, han aparecido en el "Vancouver Anime Evolution" en agosto de 2007, y el "Anime EE.UU." en Arlington, Virginia, en noviembre de 2007. También fueron invitados por los jueces de "Anime Idol 2007" en "Anime Evolution". En abril de 2014 se presentarán en dos ciudades de México como parte del festival de música japonesa J'Fest. Integrantes center|650px Integrantes: Kenji03, Teeda, Gori y Shu Actuales ---- *Kenji03 - Voz, Guitarra rítmica (2002–presente) *Teeda - Voz, MC (2002–presente) *Gori - Bajo (2002–presente) *Shu - Guitarra (2002–presente) Ex miembros ---- *Macchin - Batería (2002–2006) *Icchan - Batería (2006–2011) Temas para Anime *''Carry On'' tema para Gundam Build Fighters: GM's Counterattack (2017) *''Mirrors tema para Gundam Breaker 3 (2016) *''The Last One tema para Gundam Build Fighters Try: Island Wars (2016) *''Resurrection tema para Initial D Legend 2: Racer (2015) *''Silent Trigger ''tema para Gundam Breaker 2 (2015) *''Cerulean ''tema para Gundam Build Fighters Try (2014) *''Strike Back ''tema para Fairy Tail (2014) *''Wimp ft. Lil'Fang (from FAKY) tema para Gundam Build Fighters (2013) *''Nibun no Ichi'' tema para Gundam Build Fighters (2013) *''INFINITY tema para Gundam Breaker (2013) *''Hands Up tema para One Piece (2013) *''With You feat. Me'' tema para Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3 (2011) *''Nagareboshi tema para Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3 (2011) *''Flyaway ''tema para Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (2011) *- tema para Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (2011) *''Blaze Line tema para Eyeshield 21 (2007) *''A Day Dreaming... tema para Eyeshield 21 (2007) *''Flower ''tema para Eyeshield 21 (2007) *''Hikari Sasuhou (FK Metal ver.) ''tema para Murder Princess (2007) *''Chain ''tema para Air Gear (2006) Discografia 'Albums' 'Single' 'Single Digital' 'Mini-Albums''' Enlaces Galería Archivo:Back-on-2.jpg Archivo:Back-on-3.jpg Archivo:Back-on-5.jpg Archivo:Back-on-6.jpg Archivo:Back-on-4.jpg Videos Archivo:BACK-ON ONE STEP! feat.mini|ONE STEP! feat.mini Archivo:BACK-ON with you feat.Me|with you feat.Me Archivo:BACK-ON flower|flower Archivo:BACK-ON flyaway|flyaway Archivo:BACK-ON Sands of Time|Sands of Time Archivo:BACK-ON a day dreaming...|a day dreaming... Archivo:BACK-ON Connectus and selfish|Connectus and selfish Archivo:BACK-ON 「wimp ft. Lil' Fang(from FAKY)」MUSIC VIDEO|「wimp ft. Lil' Fang(from FAKY)」 *Pagina oficial *Facebook *Twitter Categoría:JRock Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JHipHop Categoría:JBanda Categoría:JDebut2002 Categoría:Avex Management